Not as Planned
by MegStatic
Summary: A young Vault Hunter goes in search of Handsome Jack alone. JackxOC lemons


_This, as usual, was a dream. I added to it to make it a rather interesting, and rather naughty story._

 _I have been addicted to Borderlands 2 the past few months... Yumi is an OC inspired by my favourite character Zero.(Yumi kinda looks like Athena from the pre-sequel)_

 _This is the first time i've written a sex scene. It turned out better than i thought for a first try! :3_

 _Hope you enjoy! - **Warning: Lemony stuff within!-**_

* * *

Yumi was sitting at the table. Bored out of her teeth. The meeting had gone on for hours now. Why would planning an assassination take this long?! she mumbled to herself. Her friends and fellow Vault Hunters around the table where discussing which weapon, what was the best way to kill Handsome Jack.. although she really couldn't care less.

She had been a Vault Hunter for 6 years now, starting at the age of 18, which was very rare these days. Her father had found her skills with a sniper pretty early on as they had gone hunting when she was a child. Then in her mid teens she had invested in a rather unique Hyperion sniper rifle, these were common nowadays but back then it had been one of only a few on Earth. Yumi used to practice shooting beer cans of the neighbours fences but then later realised it got boring and at the age of 17 she decided to leave home and travel to Pandora in search of something greater.

Seven years later she was sitting around the table inside Moxxis' Bar with her fellow Vault Hunters and assassins alike planning to kill this guy that seemed to have a bad affect on the people of this planet.

Finally it was decided. They would ambush this 'Jack' fellow at his headquarters a month from now. Lots of rockets explosives and anything else they could cook up in the time being. Yumi was kicking her feet on the side of the table nodding as the guy in charge was trying not to raise his voice at her. ''Understand Yumi. We need you has back-up'' he said. At this remark Yumi was really mad, although she tried not to show it. ''Sure thing boss'' she said with a wink and with that she ran out of the room leaving everyone staring in her wake.

Yumi definitely did not agree to this plan. In fact she was so annoyed she planned not to even join them. In fact she decided to go by herself today to take care of this menace that was keeping her from getting jobs and hard earned headhunting cash.

The next day she arrived at a motel somewhere near Sanctuary. Some rather rickety looking place where bandits might possibly hang out. Not the best choice of places but it will have to do she thought. After spending most of the day fighting of annoying robots and engineers, likely coming from the city, she was exhausted and in need of a decent shower.

Carefully placing her new and improved (but still the same) rifle safely against the wall she glanced round the room. A quite decent bed, small shower room and table. Not bad for 40 bucks a night, she thought. Moving along she quickly took her clothes off and stepped into the shower, washing off all the blood and dirt from the days activities.

Stepping out of the shower a while later she wrapped a smallish towel around her and sat on the bed ready to clean her gun. Picking up the rifle she started to disassemble it carefully. What she didn't here was a click of the door that was partially hidden in the corner of her room.

Jack had heard someone step into the room next door. He was curious as he had heard a pleasant female voice talking to someone in the hall outside. He had been almost asleep at the time and waited until the shower had gone on and off before deciding to peek in.

The first thing he spotted was the purple headed figure of a girl quite young dusting and cleaning her gun clad in only a small towel facing in the other direction. On first thought he thought it might be best to leave it now, as this was probably an experienced Vault Hunter. He had been mildly interested in the Vault Hunters ever since a certain siren had got drunk and insulted him in a bar once. This one seemed much less of a handful thankfully.

He stood quietly watching her meticulously cleaning and assembling her gun with such skill and admiration. Getting slightly turned on by the fact she was so completely naked under that towel. It was now or never. He ever so slowly slid open the door careful not to distract Yumi and tiptoed over to the bed.

Slowly sitting down on the opposite end of the bed Jack smiled to himself. She has still not noticed him. In this moment he just carefully studied her body and medium flowing locks. Delicious, he thought licking his lips. At that moment Yumi was certain someone was watching her. She tensed up, how could i have not noticed that, she bit her lip fearing the worst. What if it's finally some super assassin out to get me?

Turning her head towards the rest of the room Jack decided to be bold, as was his normal character. He curled his arm around her neck. ''Well, hello there..'' he said in his most charming voice. On instinct Yumi grabbed his arm and tried to break free, realising her gun wasn't nearly finished yet and that her sidearm was too far to reach. Jack run his hand up her leg slowing not wanting her to panic. ''Listen here kiddo, i think you knew about that secret door over there... and, you already know who i am. So let's not play games here'' Jack said. Yumi did know who he was, as for the door, she was slightly mortified she had missed that. ''Damn it', she whispered.

Jack grabbed her chin turning her around and pulling her close making her end up only inches away. Her blue eyes pierced his with an expression he couldn't quite make sense of. She didn't seem too angry though. He smiled that sickly fake smile that all of Pandora seemed to hate. Being so close to him she could see why people called him handsome. Maybe it wasn't just the mask after all.

She was in a trance and suddenly he kissed her with such lust it make her feel quite dizzy. Rough at first it descended into slow deep kisses. He licked and ran his tongue over her lips, hands started to touch her shoulders and neck. Kissing down her neck his hands went to the top of the towel. She moaned ever so quietly but sure enough he heard that and smirked. He removed his loose shirt and desert trousers he had been wearing, not like she had had a chance to notice. Continuing to kiss down her neck and onto her shoulders Jack pulled the bath garment down to reveal an exquisite sight.

Blinded by the moment Yumi didn't feel the slightest bit shy. She was enjoying this, maybe a little too much. It was her target after all yet she didn't want to kill him right now. Deciding to leave her blood lust for another time, thinking after all this man isn't as bad as he sounds, she grabbed his perfect hair and pushed him down onto the bed. Throwing her towel and now his underwear onto the wooden floor she climbed on top of him still with a fixed gaze. For a second Jack was frozen in place. No woman had been this dominant of him in years. He snaked his hands up her arms and flipped her onto the bed. Leaning down his lips were right against her ear. ''Sorry princess, it's my turn now'' Jack whispered.

 _Yumi had only been with one man, her mentor and fellow assassin Zero. It was at an after-kill party, some high notch bandit who had been a pain in the butt ever since she had arrived on this planet, was now in the ground. After way to many drinks it was just her and Zero left alone in a booth in the corner of the bar. One thing led to another and well, you can guess what happened next. Zero had brushed it off the next day leaving poor Yumi rather frustrated. Now it was a two years later and she seemed to be getting more action than she needed, not that it wasn't wanted._

 _Resuming to the two people completely naked, tangled with each other on the bed._

Jack took Yumi's hand and placed it around his already hard member. She ever so slowly stroked it. He groaned. ''You're pretty good at this..'' he said trying to keep himself from falling down on top of her. Yumi just kept her gaze, licking her lips now and again, slightly speeding up her pace. Jack stopped her then, pinning her hands up above her head. He started to kiss down her breasts, grazing them with his tongue. His hands moving to her waist and he pushed her further up the bed. He gently bit the sides of her waist, pushing her thighs apart and moved his head between her legs.

With his tongue he gave her one long lick from bottom to top. ''Lovely'' he chuckled to himself. Yumi let out a long, slightly relieved sigh. She just looked at him and said ''Jack... i'm not gunna stop ya'', with a naughty look in her face. 'Who cares about targets and murder, i wanna have fun once in a while' she thought.

Jack moved his hand up to her slit and slowly teased her. She squirmed on the bed clearly enjoying this he saw. He placed his mouth on her clit, sucking, licking, and nibbling hungrily, now inserting a couple of fingers inside her. Yumi was so wet and out of breath now. She had never had quite an enjoyable experience before. Her legs started to tremble. Jack noticed and plunged his fingers deeper, quickening his pace. She couldn't take it anymore. She threw her head back almost crashing into the wall and nearly screamed. The most powerful orgasm racked over her. She had never felt anything like it. Jack licked up the liquid that had started to over flow out of her. As she started to recover, Jack pulled himself back on top of her with a big grin. ''That was a wonderful sight'' he said, kissing her gently on the lips.

He entered her in one swift move, being careful not to make her panic too much, kissing her viciously. Yumi pulled him closer wrapping her legs around him. She bit his shoulder lightly. He quickened his thrusts, gasping out for air. It didn't hurt as much as the first time for her, it felt so much better. She could see he was getting close and decided to try something. Grabbing his shoulders she whipped him around onto the bed straddling him, plunging down on top of him. Jack was completely shocked. No women had taken this much control over him but he was enjoying every second of it. Yumi leaned down, a few inches from his face, not breaking eye contact, with a lustful look, riding him at a steady speed. She bit her lip and sped up slowly. Jack was right on the edge, and so was she. Now going even faster she shot up arching her back, her insides clamping around him. Jack let go, exploding within her. Completely absorbed in the moment, in her.

She collapsed on the bed next to him. Exhausted. More than she was before but utterly satisfied. He turned towards her, lightly bushing her hair from her face. ''I forgot to ask your name gorgeous'' he said chuckling. ''It's Yumi'' she said grinning. He put his arm around her waist pulling her closer. ''Well Yumi, i think you're the best Vault Hunter i've met yet!'' he said leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

 **The End.**

A/N: ..and now back to playing the game :3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
